Tori's Song (Oh My My My)
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift's - Mary's Song. Jade and Tori have known each other for as long as they can remember. Their daddies always joked that they'd grow up and fall in love. Their mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes. One shot.


**She said, I was seven and you were nine**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined**

**In the sky, the pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**

**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

_A seven year old Tori Vega sat on a deckchair by the pool in her backyard patiently waiting. She'd been in the same position for half an hour, staring silently at the side gate as her parents and sister rushed around her getting everything ready for their guests._

"_Tori! Tor! I know you're excited to see Jade but you could at least help…" Holly Vega trailed off when she realised her daughter was not going to be moving from her spot on the chair._

_Talking was heard out front as the West family finished the short walk from their house down the street to the Vega's. Tori sprinted to yank the side gate open and stare out hopefully. Soon enough she saw the nine year old Jade West running towards her._

"_Jade!" She squealed and threw herself into the older girl's arms._

"_Tori! I missed you! We saw the pyramids!" Jade gushed as the younger girl stared at her wide-eyed in amazement. The West's had gone on vacation to Egypt for three weeks and so Tori had, had no one to play with this entire time. She'd missed Jade's company ridiculously and even her parents had seen her change in mood at Jade's absence._

"_I bought you something…" The pale skinned, dark haired West girl said, producing a small package from the front pocket of her jeans. Tori took the present and carefully removed the wrapping to reveal a small sculpture of an elephant. _

"_This can go with your collection!" Jade said eagerly and Tori looked up from the object to grin widely at Jade throw her arms around the older girl._

_Just then the David Vega and Jonathon West came out from the back garden and hustled the girls into the Vega yard where barbeque was being served._

"_I swear… if those two don't end up together…" Jonathon said to David, and Jade and Tori looked up at him confused._

"_Bet you 100 dollars Tori will be the first to admit it…" David replied and Jonathon shook his open hand._

"_West's aren't cowards." He stated whilst Jade and Tori decided to ignore the adults and ran off with plates of food._

_Holly Vega and Vivienne West smiled at each other and rolled their eyes. "Oh my my my…" Holly said._

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**

**You never did, you never did**

**Take me back when our world was one block wide**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**

**Just two kids, you and I...**

**Oh my my my my**

_An eleven year old Tori Vega raced up the ladder running up the side of a huge tree in the West's back yard. It led to the most impressive tree house in a twenty block radius._

"_Jade? Jade, you up here?" She yelled as her head popped through the trapdoor and she clambered onto the first level before rushing up the stairs to the open deck area on top._

"_Go away, Tori." The thirteen year old Jade West spat when she saw the other girl at the top of the stairs._

"_What's wrong?" The half-Latina asked, slowly approaching the older girl and kneeling beside her hunched form._

"_I don't want to talk about it…" Jade whispered but Tori relented when she noticed the dried tear marks that marked Jade's perfect porcelain cheeks._

"_Jade…" The younger girl started, moving her hand to rub the older girls back._

"_You wouldn't understand, Tori. You're too young." At that Tori whacked Jade's arm sharply._

"_OW! TORI." Jade fumed, "I'm going to beat you up for that… I AM bigger that you." The pale girl threatened._

_Tori stayed silent and waited for Jade to act on her threat, however, she didn't so Tori went back to rubbing her back. "Tell me what's wrong." She demanded._

"_A boy tried to kiss me…" Jade whispered and Tori's eyes widened in shock whilst she felt a twinge of something in her stomach but she didn't know what._

"_D-did you let him?" Tori timidly whispered back and sighed in unknown relief when Jade shook her head._

"_No way!" Jade yelled and Tori laughed._

"_Wanna go on the bikes?" The younger girl enquired and Jade nodded._

"_Race you!" The older girl exclaimed suddenly before practically free falling down the stairs and the ladder down to her garage where they kept their bikes. Tori followed as fast as she could and they spent the rest of the evening until dinner riding up and down their street as Tori wasn't allowed any further and Jade didn't want to go if her friend couldn't._

_Soon enough it was time for Tori to go home so the two girls pulled up into the West garage and dropped their bikes before walking outside. They parted ways with a small hug and had walked a few metres before Tori spun round and ran back to Jade._

"_Jade! Wait." She said, stopping Jade and spinning her around._

"_What is it?!" Jade asked._

"_I dare you to kiss me." Tori stated._

"_What?" A shocked West asked._

"_Kiss me." Tori dared once again and Jade looked her as though she was crazy. "Go on." Tori egged her on and Jade gulped before closing her eyes and leaning forward towards Tori only to find her gone, green eyes shot open only to see the Vega girl running down the street._

"_WHAT THE HELL TORI?" She called and Tori gave her a cheeky grin before letting herself into her house and shutting the door behind her._

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my my my...**

_A sixteen year old Tori Vega lay out by her pool lazily relaxing in the sun as she waited for the West's to arrive. Soon enough she heard the tell-tale chatter of the expected family outside her house and she smiled to herself as she walked to the side gate and opened it to be greeted by an extremely anxious looking eighteen year old Jade._

"_Hi! Mum and dad are inside." She informed Jonathon and Vivienne before returning her gave to Jade. "You okay… you don't look too good?" Tori asked the nervous girl._

"_Jeeez, thanks Tori!" Jade scoffed, rolling her eyes in attempt at stopping herself from staring at the tanned girl's bikini clad body._

"_You know that's not what I meant!" Tori stated and took the seemingly frozen Jade's hand and pulled her so they sat on the towels by the edge of the pool where Tori had been sunbathing._

"_Tori…" Jade began and Tori looked up at her grinning._

"_Yep?"_

"_I need to tell you something. But you have to PROMISE not to laugh or get mad?" Jade specified and Tori nodded, bemused at the eighteen year olds childish behaviour._

"_Okay. Well… basically. I-I'm… well you see…" Jade's babbling was stopped by Tori's soft lips being pressed against her own. She gasped and pulled away, eyes-wide and staring at the younger girl._

"_Me too." Is all the Tori said before eagerly pressing her lips against Jade's again._

_The parent's watched through the glass doors from the kitchen and Jonathon sighed._

"_You owe me one hundred dollars." David claimed, clapping Jonathon on the back._

"_Jade was going to say it first!" Jonathon asserted but David just shook his head._

"_The bet was that Tori would be the first to admit it… and she was." David stated the facts and Jonathon narrowed his eyes._

"_Fine. But let it be known… Jade was going to say it first had Tori not interrupted her." He bargained and the two men shook hands as money was passed over._

_Holly and Vivienne looked on in amusement as their husbands settled their wagers and Vivienne shook her head, "Oh my my my..."_

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**

**You stayed outside till the morning light**

**Oh my my my my**

_A seventeen year old Tori Vega squealed as her girlfriend flicked water from the small creek at her. The nineteen year old Jade West laughed, continuing to spray the younger girl with cold water._

"_Jade!" She screamed and picked up a small rock, throwing it in the pale girls direction, deliberately not hitting her._

"_Hey!" Jade shouted and carefully made her way towards her girlfriend._

"_Oh come on… you know I would never hit you." Tori laughed as her girlfriend reached her and wrapped her pale arms around her waist._

"_I know." Jade confirmed and leaned in, kissing Tori passionately, plump rosy lips sliding over the younger girl's ones. _

_They broke away and Tori slipped her hand into Jade's intertwining their fingers and pulling the older girl towards the creek bank where they had laid out their picnic. They stayed out by the creek all day and eventually it got dark and slightly colder. The two lay together looking up at the stars, Jades arm wrapped around Tori and the half-Latina snuggled into her side._

"_I'm going to miss you so much…" Tori whispered into dark hair._

"_I know, Baby. I'm going to miss you soooo much too. Maybe I shouldn't go?" Jade said, pulling her girlfriend closer to her._

"_You HAVE to go to college, Jade." The younger girl stated, nuzzling her face into the crook of her girlfriends neck._

"_Unfortunately." Jade muttered and she sat up. "Come on, Beautiful… I'd better get you home before your dad thinks I've kidnapped you."_

_The two packed up and drove home in Jade's red Chevy truck in comfortable silence, their hands linked the entire time. When they pulled up outside the Vega household Jade turned off the truck and twisted to face Tori._

"_I'm not going." She declared._

"_Yes you are." Tori deadpanned._

"_No."_

"_Yes!"_

"_NO. Do you want me to leave or something?" Jade shouted, torn between what she knew was right and what she wanted._

"_What? Of course not! But you HAVE to go to college and get a good degree and a good job." Tori listed, trying to convince herself as much as her girlfriend._

"_Why do you want me to go so much? Are you cheating on me!? It's Jessica from your dance class isn't it?" Jade didn't even know what she was saying anymore, she'd always noticed Jessica flirting with Tori but she never had and never would think that Tori was cheating on her. She was just so angry at having to leave Tori to go to college and so she used her insecurities as a scape goat._

"_You're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding. I would NEVER cheat on you Jade West. I LOVE YOU… YOU KNOW THAT?" Tori was crying now, tears streaming down her perfectly formed cheekbones as she took in what Jade had accused her of. Emotion getting the best of her she ripped open the truck door and stormed up to her house._

"_Oh shit." Jade mumbled to herself as she clumsily, stumbled out of her truck and raced after her girlfriend. "Tori wait, plea-" Her attempts to stop the tanned girl where too late as the Vega's front door was slammed in her face._

"_FUCK!" She screamed in frustration and moved away from the front door onto the grass that grew in the front garden, from there she could see Tori's window. "TORI! PLEASE. I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN IT." She shouted at the window. The light inside the room turned on and she could see Tori's silhouette hesitate behind the curtain. "I'M SO SORRY. I LOVE YOU, TORI. PLEASE." She shouted, attempting to convince Tori to open the curtain and talk to her, but she had no such luck and the silhouette of her girlfriend was gone, the light dimmed until only the glow of the night light she knew her girlfriend used, was on in the room. _

"_I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU ACCEPT MY APOLOGY." She shouted at the house one last time before plonking herself down on the grass to wait it out._

_Tori didn't sleep a wink the entire night, cautiously peering round the curtain every few minutes to see if Jade was still there. The girl hadn't moved from her spot on the grass and when the sun started to rise at six in the morning Tori calmed down and deemed it time to accept the apology, scared for her girlfriend's welfare at being outside in the cold the whole night. She turned the coffee pot on as she passed the kitchen, ready for the girl outside to drink, and opened the front door to be confronted by the brisk morning air. Upon the realization that it had been colder than she had anticipated Tori ran to her girlfriend's side and the tired pale girl stood up, a hopeful expression on her face._

"_Do you forgive me?" She questioned in a whisper._

"_Of course. Now please come inside before you get sick…" Tori skipped out on the make-up kiss in favour of getting her girlfriend in the warmth._

**A few years had gone and come around**

**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**

**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

_A twenty two year old Tori Vega sat in the white, wooden gazebo placed in the centre of the town square. It was a warm evening and she was cuddled into the side of a twenty four year old, Jade West._

"_Tori?" Jade started, kissing the younger girls forehead._

"_Mmmmhmmm." Tori mumbled from her comfortable position._

"_I need to ask you something." The pale girl said, pulling away from her girlfriend and looking into her beautiful, coffee-brown orbs._

"_Shoot." The half-Latina encouraged with a smile._

_Jade slipped from the bench and got down on one knee, pulling out a small black, velvet box from her back pocket and snapping it open. Inside was a beautiful ring consisting of a gold band and a white gold band that wove together, a moderate sized diamond held in one of the weaves. Realising what was happening, Tori's eyes opened even wider and a huge grin split across her face._

"_Tori Marie Vega, I've been in love you for as long as I can remember and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tori, will you marry me?" Jade asked, expressing all her love for Tori through the question._

"_Yes! YES! Oh my god… yes, yes yes! I love you so much." Tori gasped, happy tears spilling down her cheeks as Jade slipped the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand and their lips met in a passionate kiss. _

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**

**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**

**You said I do and I did too**

**Take me home where we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**

**After all this time, you and I**

_The town square was buzzing as the day of the Vega/West wedding came upon the town's folk. The gazebo was where they were to make their vows and an awning had been set up leading up to it where the guests sat under. White, wooden fold-away chairs were lined up under the cream cloth and lilies were woven into everything and scattered everywhere. It was a beautiful summer's day and a slight breeze cooled the sun, making it a literal, wonderful day for a wedding._

_A twenty three year old Tori Vega clutched her father's arm as he led her to make her way up the aisle._

"_Ready, Honey?" He said as they reached the bottom of the path up to where Jade was stood next to the town vicar._

"_I was born ready." Tori declared and David chuckled as an acoustic guitar started to play signalling them to start the walk up the aisle. _

_A twenty five year old Jade West watched wide-eyed as her stunning bride made her way up the aisle towards her, she thought how lucky she was as her future wife grew ever closer. The Vega's eventually reached her and she kissed David's cheek as she took Tori's hand from his and he went to sit next to Holly, Jonathon and Vivienne. The two mothers were already in tears and they hadn't even started the vows yet. The vicar said the normal wedding service before giving them the opportunity to say their vows. _

_Jade went first and she said, "Tori, when we were little the highlight of my day was seeing your head pop up through the trap door and into my tree house and now we're all grown up the highlight of my day is waking up to your beautiful smile and falling asleep looking at the peaceful, stillness of your sleepy face. You're everything I could have wanted and so much more… I just love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life making you laugh and smile."_

_A few happy tears escaped Tori's eyes and Jade brushed them away whilst Tori began her vows, "I remember the time you gave me that elephant when I was seven and you were nine and I looked at you like that stars that shined… and our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes… and when you were thirteen and I was eleven and you were crying because a boy tried to kiss you, and I dared you to kiss ME and when you did I ran away… and then when I was sixteen and you were eighteen and you got so nervous trying to tell me how you felt, so I kissed you… and that day by the creek, when later we fought and you stayed outside until morning light until I accepted you apology… and then in this gazebo a few months ago when you just looked at me and got down on one knee… All these memories have been tucked away safe and I can't wait to make thousands more with you. I love you Jade West with my whole being."_

_It was Jade's turn to cry now, the vicar pronounced them married and she scooped her wife into the most heartfelt kiss of her entire life. _

_That night the West-Vega's returned to the house they'd brought on the same street where they had met as kids. They were sitting on their porch drinking champagne when Jade turned to Tori with a passionate look in her eye._

"_Before we go off and have the best sex of our entire lives so far… I just want you to know that I can't wait until the day where we can rock our babies together on this very front porch." Tori stared into her wife's eyes as the pale women avidly spoke of their future, kissing her when she was finished speaking._

"_And I can't wait until I'll be eighty-seven and you'll be eighty-nine 'cause I'll still look at you like the stars that shine…" Tori stated before they two girls made their way inside to start their married lives together._


End file.
